1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to finished interior columns of a building and more particularly to a round column with an applied trowel finish which encloses the structural steel support columns of the building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When finishing and decorating the interior of a large building the structural steel columns are typically framed out with metal lath, metal corner beads and the like and then covered with several layers of plaster to enclose the unsightly steel structural columns. Frequently, building plans require that the interior columns be finish plastered in a round cylindrical configuration, which greatly complicates the finishing procedure. This requirement is both time consuming and difficult to achieve, often requiring considerable reworking before an acceptable round column shape is produced. This, of course, adds considerably to the construction costs and delays.
Building structural steel columns are usually spray coated with a fire proofing material which produces a relatively rough irregular surface to work with and further complicates the finishing of the structural columns.
Past attempts to overcome this problem included producing expensive half cylindrical sections which are molded of fiberglass or the like and positioned about the steel columns. The two half sections are then joined together by fasteners along vertically extending overlapping margins. The joints are thereafter filled with grouting material and sanded smooth. These fiberglass sections proved to be excessively flexible and dimensionally unstable. Further, when these sections are stored in a horizontal position for a length of time, they sag and will not retain a "true" round (half round) configuration. This resulted in an objectionable eliptical or egg shaped column. Thereafter, much corrective measures are required by the plasters to "true" the columns.
Accordingly, there is a need for a finished column construction which produces accurate and relatively inexpensive round interior columns.